Slan Stars
The Slammer is an alien appearing in "Ultraman Max" and "Ultraman X". data *Height: 2m - 51m *Weight: 69 kg - 28 thousand t *Alias: Fast alien *Hometown: Slane star *CV: Yasuhiko Kawazu (Max), Kenta Matsumoto (X) Overview Ultraman Maxiumum Episode 4 " An infinite invader "appeared. " Ultraman Max " for the first time appeared in the main alien in, earthlings of environmental destruction as a pretext to invade Earth was attempted. However, when you start action, it seems to have been just a pretext just to hurt the Bang Bang rays and go around rude regardless of the fine. Both arms with daggers with a shape like a scissors on the head like an insect and design that conscious of the Baltic star people (Although it will become a truly baltan star person afterwards , it is another story) . Night of the baseball stadium to disk the assimilation hiding by, stadium security guards to transformation . Investigation wore doing DASH of Toma KiteAnd Kishi Kawa and Mizuki attacked and captured both members and tried to start an attack by the disk . Kite and Mizuki are knocked down in the spacecraft , and when the disk is destroyed by the attack of DASH it becomes huge. Afflicted Ultraman Max in the above capacity, but in Makushiumusodo alter ego torn up, and the remaining body also Makushiumukanon received a bomb victim was. It is not an exaggeration to say that it is an enemy who threatened the fastest speedest first, because it was an enemy that appeared in the early stage, but since he fought Max expressing the fastest speed with speed . Final Battle! Ultra 10 Warrior !! Also appeared as Garda S theatrical version " Battle Battle! Ultra 10 Warrior !! " released on March 14, 2015 as Ettaldy . Appearance of the video work is in 10 years, and it becomes the first re - appearance of Max original monster . (To be precise, Tiny Baltin who appeared in the 93rd episode of " Ultraman Retsuden " is ahead if it is said before, but the original is the first time.) The second hierarchy of space-time castle collides with Max. However, even if it is a matter of divorce ability, as with that time, it was quickly slashed into the Max Sword and the Galaxy Sword (!) Made it to be made in two quickly . History of Appearance An enemy related to other Ultraman - Ettaldy has become a pretty floating choice with the alien who appeared in the early stage of the story among the rasubos , the opponent partner , the coalition monster . In fact, while other enemies fought equally with Ultraman, this battle was being overwhelmed as much as possible. As to why the Slam star was chosen , there are almost no leftover costumes of the Max Original Monster, even the remaining ones are degraded to the extent that they can not be used for video work (anyway, as for Atlak), or they have not deteriorated Even though it was in a state where only things that are not suitable as villainites like the cosmic cats Tama, Miche and Croc are usable. After the staff suffered from trouble, I remembered luckily that the costume of Slan star was good and finally found out. In 10 pamphlets of the mighty warrior Sakamoto Koichi tells that Zetton is the screenwriter Takao Nakano as a candidate for Lagoras Evo as a candidate, and "respectively Showa monsters which are not Max original monsters in Heisei gathering work are suitable It is revealed that it was died because "The deterioration of the costume was intense" because it was not ". If there was no deterioration of the costume, Lagoracevo or Giga Berserk might have been chosen. Ultraman X In the eighth episode "Targeted X", an individual called Sulan star quila appears. Hide the identity and pretend to cooperate with Xio for his own purposes by taking the name Doctor of Doctor. Unlike the first generation, it is characterized by an irresistible tone. When the identity came off, it opened up and said, "When I learned about the father of Earth Daichi , I thought" This is usable! "I thought" Because I believed in Korori and me! And ridicule, such a rude and unscrupulous personality. On the other hand, I am not interested in the invasion of the earth, the purpose is only to defeat Ultraman Max which is the enemy of my brother . We prepare a very careful plan to win the upper rank of Max, and talk about the father of the earth as Dr. Tsumono for motivation, but motivate the earth to fight with careful planning I also saw the brain-like aspect, the emotional aspect that I thought of my family and comprehend the human emotions. Perhaps he was hoping for the end of the slavery of the same family, it might have been a nice guy as an unexpected friend. It also has a high fighting power, such as hitting a ray gun without difficulty , overwhelming Asuna members with a life-long fight . Attacking the city with Zetton 's spark dolls possessed by himself , withdrawing after overwhelming Ultraman X once . Let's plant the sense of crisis that the earth needs power up. And Toma Kite garbled in sight of, calls himself a "Toma Dr." Xio contact in the guise of cooperation as a young scientist who came from abroad (clothing founder Alien Zetton was garbled Iwamoto Dr. black suit reminiscent of the). It falsely said that it was a research fellow of the father of the earth and Takashi's fellowship, falsely believing that he had brought Zetton 's spark dolls possessed for himself for research, cheating the lab team well and motivating the earth well, Zetton armor Let's develop. Then let Zetton appear again and manipulate Ultraman X by a malignant program which the ground was charging for Zetton armor worn to win the Zetton . Appeared Ultraman Max also would revealed the true character, Max, emerged Zetton-own-X was also included cornered three people Gakari . However, when trying to pierce Max at a stop, Zetton Armor 's brainwashing was canceled by the forced hacking of the large sky grounded with X and Yunite, and by regaining consciousness X regained Max, 2 to 2 It becomes a battle of. Misleading Max as an alter ego and taking behind, the movement is also read, and at the end it is slashed by the exclusion in the Maxium Sword which was previously lurked in the ground and it suffered a large damage and it took a galaxy cannat where it fell down It was crushed into crushed end dust. Power *It is possible to move at high speed alias as a high speed aliens , thereby creating an afterimage , thereby specializing in the alleged killing method of struggling with opponent light rays and anti gravity rays that shoot the opponent who is deceived by it from both arms with dagger . Supplement Along with Duncan , it became one of the few "ordinary" Ultra monsters manipulating genuine Ultra fighters ( Ultraman Belial and Darkargiel are also included if including Rasubosu ). Also, the method of "pretending to be a transformationist of the past Ultraman and cooperating with the defense team" is the same as the anti-stars . In addition, the existence of the awesome is also hidden in the first-out information such as the trailer and the magazine, and even OP is described only as "high speed aliens quill", and it is concealed that it is Slane star person, such as secret treatment ( Treatment close to zero darkness , Malkin star who appeared later was treated similarly). By the way, except for the X original monster and derived monster, the first of the fiscal Ultra monster that appeared as a villain in "Ultraman X" (alien) it is (if you include the characters that have appeared as an ally, fan tons Alien Following the second person to ). Digression *In the series " Ultraman Railroad Galaxy Battle Zero" serialized by Terribies and TV magazines , the same family appeared in the other space and hit Ultraman Zero , but Zero who received advice from Max broke the divination killing method in the same tactics, I was knocked down by a wide zero shot . *Majora is used for costumes . Speaking of Majora , paint peeling and reapplication of " Masked Rider Hibiki " frequently speaks like grass, when you take action, it is very expensive but there is a problem that it is very expensive, but the slogan star costume is different material and Fixing has succeeded by mixing. *According to the official website, the speed of high speed movement is 170 km / h. Fast but slow. Perhaps it is a minute speed or a second speed mistake. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:"Parody" Kaiju Category:ONORE GOOGLE TRANSLATE Category:Not even a Parody